


What's a Soul Mate?

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel asks Dean what humans mean when they talk about 'soul mates', Dean tries to explain, and they both get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Soul Mate?

Dean lightly knocked on the door of Cas’ room, patiently waiting for an answer. The oldest Winchester was mildly worried, seeing as this kind of behavior was very  _unlike_ Castiel. Usually, the former angel would hang out with either Dean or Sam throughout the day, or at least entertain himself with one of the many secrets well-hidden in the Men of Letters bunker.

Today however, Cas had disappeared into his bedroom directly after breakfast, and Dean hadn’t seen him since. Strange. Castiel had never been subtle about the fact that he enjoyed being around Dean, which is why Dean felt like something was off today.

When there was no answer, Dean knocked again.

This time, a startled “Oh, come in” sounded from the other side of the door.

Dean frowned, but cautiously entered.

He found his friend sitting in the middle of the comfortable bed, leaning back against the pillow propped up against the headboard, a book resting in his lap.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted, smiling warmly at him.

Dean loved this particular smile, because he’d come to notice something about it; it was the genuine smile that made Cas’ nose scrunch and his eyes crinkle, and the best part was that he  _only ever_  used that magical smile on Dean.

“Are you alright there, buddy?” Dean asked to make sure as he leaned against the doorframe, even though it looked like Cas was doing just fine. “Haven’t seen you around all day.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dean. I found this book in our library last night, and I got caught up in it and lost track of time.” He answered, now closing the book and placing it on the bed beside him so that he could give Dean his undivided attention. “It’s a story about love, and heartbreak… and  _love_. It’s very complex though, and I’m having some trouble understanding some of the emotions that these humans are showing, as well as their beliefs.”

The clueless look in Cas’ eyes could only be described as endearing, and it made Dean feel something warm and unfamiliar in his gut.

“It’s  _interesting_ , but complicated.” Cas murmured as an afterthought.

“Yeah well, even  _I_  think that humans are complicated sometimes, and I’ve been one of them all my life.” Dean joked to lighten the mood, winking at Cas as he shrugged away from the door and casually took a few steps closer to the bed.

Castiel gave Dean a hesitant look. “I have a question, Dean.”

Dean held in the amused chuckle that threatened to spill out; whenever those words came from Cas’ mouth, a very fascinating conversation was usually about to take place.

“Sure… Shoot.” Dean encouraged.

He slowly sat down on the edge of Cas’ bed, seeing as aside from fascinating, these chats often ended up being rather  _lengthy_.

“What’s a soul mate?” Castiel asked, straightforward as always, his eyes curiously studying Dean’s face as he waited for a clarification.

That was not at all a question that Dean had expected, and he blinked in surprise. “Err… Was that something mentioned in that book of yours?” He checked, stalling as he wrecked his brain for a proper answer.

Cas nodded, his lips twisting into a muddled half-smile. “She claimed that the man she loved was her soul mate, as if they were two pieces of one soul, but that’s not how it works, Dean. I have seen many souls being born, and every human being has their  _own_  soul.”

For a moment, Dean felt ridiculously small, hearing Cas talk about heaven and souls being born as if he had witnessed it himself, which of course  _he_   _had_.

“Well… I guess humans aren’t in on that secret, huh? So I suppose that it’s just a way for them to describe the feeling they have when they are around a specific someone.” Dean started hesitantly.

The heavy frown on Castiel’s forehead intensified. “What feeling?” He pressed, never breaking eye contact.

Dean sighed, angling himself a bit more towards Cas, their knees nearly touching now.

“It’s…” Dean paused, contemplating how to explain this to his newly-human best friend. “When you’re around this person, you feel whole,  _complete_. And when you’re not with them, you feel like… Like something is  _missing_. It’s the one person that can make you smile when you feel like everything else in the world is going wrong… You can talk to them about  _anything_ , no matter how weird or personal it is. It’s someone who will love you not matter what, someone you can trust unconditionally. Someone who will make you feel like you’re  _home_ , no matter where you are…”

Dean fell silent as he ran out of examples, and Cas wordlessly stared at him with those big blues. Unconsciously, they’d both moved closer to the other during Dean’s speech, and Dean could sense Cas’ warmth against his side, could faintly smell Cas’ shampoo. It made his head swim, and he wasn’t entirely sure why, although deep down maybe he  _did_ know.

 And then Cas’ face gradually lit up as if he was having some kind of epiphany.

“And ever since you met this special person, you feel like they’ve changed your life for the better… Like it’s _truly worth living_? And when you’re not with them there’s this empty, hollow feeling in your chest… You always feel better  _with_  than  _without_  them.” It almost seemed as if Castiel was talking to himself rather than talking to Dean.

The fallen angel was glancing down at the book instead of Dean as he spoke, as if he was merely sorting out his thoughts out loud.

As Dean pondered on both Cas’ words and his own, his mouth turned dry.

He coughed to clear his throat. “Yeah… Yeah, I think you’re getting it now, Cas.”  

Cas’ eyes flickered back to Dean’s again. Dean had no idea how their faces had gotten  _this_  close, but he could all but feel Cas’ breath against his lips.

“Do you… Do you have someone like that, Dean?” Cas asked in a whisper.

Dean briefly closed his eyes, trying to not freak out. He was aware that they both knew the answer to that question, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to say it out loud, just like he wasn’t certain if Cas was ready to  _hear it_.

However when he opened his eyes again, staring right into that endless sea of blue, Dean suddenly felt a lot braver.

“I like to think that  _I do_.” He confessed before letting out a nervous laugh.

To Dean’s surprise, Cas shakily laughed with him, their warm breaths mingling between them.

Judging by every chick flick he’d ever seen, Dean was sure that they were getting to the  _good part_. That was until Cas’ face fell all of the sudden, his laugh abruptly shifting into a sad smile.

“Angels don’t have souls, Dean…” He uttered, shaking his head and averting his gaze.

There was a short silence, but miraculously, Dean knew he had the perfect answer for once. He gently grabbed Cas’ chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Cas to look at him again.

“Who cares, Cas.” He simply said. “ _You_  were the one telling me that the whole two-pieces-of-the-same-soul thing is a giant load of crap, and I think you’re right. Call me crazy, but my conclusion is that you don’t need a  _soul_  to have a  _soul mate_.”

Castiel stared at Dean, his furrowed brow slowly smoothing out, a nearly invisible grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I suppose you’re correct then.” Cas agreed, smile tentatively stretching wider.

“Always am.” Dean responded a little smugly, his thumb sliding from Castiel’s chin, going up to stroke Cas’ cheekbone.

Another quiet moment followed, during which Dean softly caressed Cas’ face, their eyes never straying.

“Is this the part where we kiss, Dean?”

Dean snorted when the silence was broken by the ill-timed remark that was so typically Castiel, but all the same, it reminded him exactly  _why_ he loved his oblivious best friend in the first place.

“Yeah, you big dork. Guess you haven’t gotten to that part in your book yet, huh?” Dean teased.

Castiel blushed, peeking up at Dean from under his lashes and shaking his head. The many butterflies in Dean’s stomach fluttered helplessly at the sight.

“It’s okay, Cas. I say we just  _skip_ a few chapters.”

And with that, Dean lovingly tangled his fingers in Cas’ soft, fluffy hair, so that he could pull him closer and  _finally_  collect that long awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
